


Hurt

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on True Events, Caring John, F/M, Fluff, I vent and cope through my work and this is just one of many, I'm a writer, I'm fine now that I wrote but I did need this, John is Amazing, Reader gets some John snuggles, Sad Reader, This fic is salty AF, Watching Rick and Morty always makes me feel better, YES I am bitter, depending if you're someone that actually VALUES a fifteen year friendship, kind of a sad fic, wishing I had my own Master John today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader's friend stands them up when they were supposed to meet, but luckily Master John is there to mend the pieces.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Full disclosure: Yes, this is based off of my day. I try not to write and publish things quite like this, but I really needed to work through how I was feeling, and this helped me do so. I'm a writer, I cope through my work and I write from the heart/ what I know. I promise all of you lovelies, that I AM NOT at risk, NOR WILL I EVER BE, of hurting myself or anyone else, I do not believe that this fic conveys that message, but just in case (and due to the fact that I've had a work reported in the past), I wanted to add that <3 I love you all and I appreciate the care and understanding that you all have for me, I couldn't ask for better readers <3
> 
> With love, SammysDove_CrowleysKitten XOXOXO
> 
> Note: F/N is "friend's name" :)
> 
> enough rambling lol Let's get to the fic! :D

* * *

It had happened again. Master always hated letting you make plans with your childhood friend, F/N, because he knew it would always only end one way: Her standing you up, claiming that she had forgotten, had an appointment she couldn’t miss, gotten called into work or any other number of excuses, and you would be left trying to force down the hurt and the renewed feelings of unworthiness that it would leave you with.

 

John sat in his study, filling out documents and authorizing shipping orders for the family business, watching the hands of the clock tick by. “Three goddamn hours,” he sighed to himself, having another sip of whiskey while he waited for the inevitable. Not too long later, a quiet knock sounded on the door of his study, and it opened just enough to show your emotionless face. You had wiped away your lipstick and put your hair into a bun, changing from your jeans into a pair of sweatpants, since John had given you the day off. “Hey, Babygirl.” He smiled sadly, knowing how hard you were trying to hide from him.

 

“Hi, Master… I was-- I was just wondering if I could the dishes or something… I noticed them--.” You fought back the emotion in your voice, not wanting to make John sad. You knew he hated when people made you upset. Your face contorted momentarily as you lost the battle, and your chin quivered, but you quickly regained your composure.

 

“Hey, Baby, come here.” He stood up and held his arms out, and your eyes instantly filled with tears as you made your way to him, practically throwing yourself in his arms. Sobs shook your shoulders and you cried into his chest, trying desperately to let his scent drown out the pain. “It’s okay, Babygirl… I’m so sorry.”

 

“I just don’t understand, why does she always tell me she misses me so much if she doesn’t want to see me?” You paused for a moment, just holding onto to John. “I don’t know what I did wrong.”

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Sweetheart. You’ve always been there for her, even when no one else was, and so many times I’ve seen you drop everything just to go help her.” He cupped your chin gently, tilting your head to look up to him. “You have done nothing wrong, Babygirl. Nothing.”

 

“Then why, Master?” Your eyes were so pained and innocent, he almost broke when you asked your question.

 

“Fuck, I wish I had an answer for you, Sweetheart, and I’m so sorry I don’t… But I’d be happy to try and make my girl feel better if she wants.” He massaged a hand up and down your back, soothing you and you gave him a weak smile.

 

“Thank you, master.”

 

“It’s just John for the rest of today, okay Baby?”

 

“Thank you, John.” He wrapped his arms around you and tucked his hands around your thighs, lifting you to wrap your legs around his waist, kissing your neck and chest all the way to the living room as he carried you.

 

“Rick and morty or scary movies?” John asked, setting you on the lounge seat of couch and putting a pillow beneath your feet.

 

“Rick and Morty, please. May we watch the second interdimensional cable episode?”

 

“Of course we can, Sweetheart.” He kissed your forehead and strolled to the TV, queueing up the DVD player. “... Was that season two?”

 

“Mmm Hmm. Season two, episode eight, Sir.”

 

“Thank you, and remember, it’s just John for tonight.” He smirked.

 

“Oh yeah,” You blushed, “Sorry, John.”

 

“You don’t have to say sorry, Sweetheart.” You scooted forward so there was enough room behind you and he contorted himself into positioning, letting you rest between his legs and draping the blanket over the two of you. A little while into the episode, John noticed you looking a bit distant, and he stroked your hair. “You doin’ okay, Babygirl?”

 

You shook your head no, and tears returned to the corners of your eyes, “I texted her after three hours and she told me forgot… I wanna believe her, but she gives me the exact same excuse every time. How do you always forget about your best friend that you’ve known for _fifteen years_? I don’t wanna think that she’s just lying to me.” You broke down crying, and John wrapped you in his arms, turning you so he could cradle you in his lap.

 

“Shh, shh, shh, I know, Babygirl.” You felt your chest tightening as you gasped for breath and he cupped your cheek again, tilting you to look at him. “Can you look in my eyes, Sweetheart. I want you to breathe with me, okay? I don’t think my poor girl needs an anxiety attack to top everything off.” You nodded, “Good girl, Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. In… out… in… out… there, good girl, just like that for me. Can you keep doing it?” John watched you breathe in and out a few more times, rubbing your back with his free hand the entire time. “Feelin’ a little more calm?”

 

“Yeah, thank you for helping me.”

 

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart.” He wiped away your tears and pressed his lips to yours, and when he pulled away, you let out a wide yawn. John smiled when you looked embarrassed, knowing your yawn had nothing to do with him, but rather the exhaustion of battling your emotions all afternoon. “I know that wasn’t for me, Baby.” He kissed you again, and held you closer, tucking your head beneath his chin. “I know it’s still kinda early on in the night but do you wanna keep watching TV or try to get some sleep?”

 

“TV, please.”

 

“Okay, Babygirl, then we’ll keep watching TV.” He settled you back in between his legs, positioning you so that when you inevitably fell asleep, your head would rest against his upper arm, hopefully limiting the strain on your neck. Though you were still upset about F/N not showing up, you were glad that you at least had your master that you could rely on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all be honest lol, I was a wee bit salty AF with those tags (and the whole story, really) lol
> 
> But the fic is written, the feelings have been processed, and tomorrow is a new day :) A day that I plan to spend hanging out with my puppy and working on requests from you darlings :D
> 
> Happy and Healthy, I have finished your request for the fic that resembles "Collars and Subspace", I just have to type everything up :) and then Shy and Quiet, I will start on yours :)


End file.
